


Respite

by starprise_entership



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F, Mostly Dialogue, Pre-Canon, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: Kira and Ro share a quiet moment at night.





	Respite

_Drip, drop._

Kira breathes in and out with the rhythm of water droplets falling from the ceiling above.

_Drip, drop._

“It’s so quiet, isn’t it?” whispers Ro, her arms coiling tighter around Kira’s waist, holding her close.

Kira welcomes the pleasant tickle of Ro’s breath just below her ear. “It hasn’t been quiet. Not in weeks.”

“Months,” Ro corrects. “Maybe we’ll finally get one good night of rest.”

“We should rest up,” admits Kira. “Fighting is hard.”

“But we both know none of us is capable of falling asleep now, huh?” laments Ro. “Not when we know that there’s still fighting to be done.”

Kira gives a sigh. “I’ve never known what it’s like to have a peaceful sleep.”

“Neither have I,” chimes Ro in agreement. “We’ll just have to hope that we’ll win this war soon so that we can…”

“Possibly go back to what things were before?” Kira pipes up, pulling the rim of their shared sleeping bag towards herself. “I mean, hardly any of us left know what it really was before.”

Ro’s voice takes on a sharper edge. “But we can imagine.” She frowns, taking back her previous statement. “What good is imagining if we don’t carry it out?”

“Oh, we will,” affirms Kira, turning over to kiss Ro on the cheek. “Now, could we stop talking about the fighting now?”

Ro returns the tender gesture, and proceeds to reach up to brush across the ridges of Kira’s nose lightly with her thumb. “Sure.”

“You mean a lot to me, Ro.” A warm smile emerges from the sternness of Kira’s usual expression, soothing and genuine. “Well, maybe not as much as I care about Bajor, but you’re up there as one of the things I care about dearly.”

“The feelings on my side are completely mutual.” Ro assures, gazing fondly at Kira’s lantern-lit features. Her hand moves up to Kira’s forehead to brush away a stray lock of hair. “I wish I had hair like yours. So red, so fiery.”

“Well, you’re lucky that it’s on me, then, so that you can admire it even when you don’t have a mirror around,” suggests Kira.

Ro chuckles softly, her muffled voice echoing off the cave walls. “I’ll always have something beautiful to look at wherever I am.”

Kira entwines her fingers with the fingers of Ro’s free hand. “Just as long as we’re with each other.”

Ro’s voice drops to a whisper as she leans forward to press her forehead against Kira’s. “We’ll stick together. Promise?”

“Promise,” vows Kira, and gives Ro’s hand a squeeze. “Maybe we should really sleep. Tomorrow’s a big day.”

“Good night, Kira.”

“Good night, Ro.”

For the first time in their whole lives, sleep finally came easily and peacefully to both of them.

 


End file.
